


Потом ты очнешься

by piece_of_sweet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_sweet/pseuds/piece_of_sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Как проходят тренировки? - Спросила Клэри, а Саймон пожал плечами, борясь с желанием разорвать кого-нибудь.<br/>- Ну, Рафаэль пока не вонзил кол в мое сердце, так что - прогресс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потом ты очнешься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [then you'll wake up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320146) by [finkpishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets). 



\- Плохая идея, - сказал Рафаэль, опираясь на дверной косяк, и стал наблюдать, как новообращенный вертит в руках карточку на метро и тянется к стакану с кофе из Старбакса, который все еще благословенно теплый.

\- Прости, - ответил Саймон, глаза которого тревожно расширились. - Это кофе. Сладкий-сладкий кофе. В нем нет ничего плохого.

Сантьяго вскинул бровь. Саймону кажется, что тот практиковался целые десятилетия, чтобы достичь такого уровня снисходительного развлечения. Льюис продолжил игнорировать лидера, издав самый удивительно эпичный звук, установленный в вампирах, и включил плейлист, который, он в этом уверен, Рафаэль возненавидит, просто из принципа.

Равнодушие Саймона довольно зрелищно разрушилось, когда он выплюнул кофе на один из этих нелепых золотых диванов.

\- Какого черта?

\- Я пытался предупредить тебя, - снисходительно поддел Рафаэль.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я больше не смогу пить кофе? - Произнес Льюис в ужасе, а Сантьяго пожал плечами так, словно боль Саймона - пустяк.

\- Сможешь. Но вкус хорошим не назовешь. 

Саймон прищурил глаза.

\- Никогда не желал не воскресать тогда так сильно, как сейчас.

Рафаэль закатил глаза, потому что он холодный, бессердечный человек. 

\- Конечно, - сказал он. - Ладно.

Саймон абсолютно убежден, что он в аду.

 

***

\- Как устроился? - Поинтересовалась Клэри с виноватым видом, а Саймон пожал плечами и заказал тарелку блинчиков размером с его голову и с сожалением отказался от своего "как обычно" - кофе.

\- Нормально, - ответил вампир, и лучше бы он использовал немного своей сверхъестественной скорости, чтобы опередить того парня, заценивающего официантку, и занять столик. - В большинстве случаев они просто не обращают на меня внимание. Все довольно натянуто после свержения Камиллы. Я стараюсь не напоминать им о том, что я был типа главной фигурой в этом.

\- Как проходят тренировки? - Спросила охотница и Льюис пожал плечами, борясь с желанием разорвать кого-нибудь.

\- Ну, Рафаэль пока не вонзил кол в мое сердце, так что - прогресс.

Клэри встревожена, но Саймон не знает, как объяснить ей, что он серьезен так, чтобы она не использовала свои охотничьи штучки на нем. Рафаэль, возможно, тратит большую часть своего времени, относясь к Саймону как к пятилетнему, но это лучше, чем слоняться вокруг, чувствуя себя потерянным в собственном теле. А еще лидер клана держит немного корицы на кухне, так что Саймон может попытаться сделать так, чтобы его кровь на вкус была... ну, не как кровь, что, вероятно, означает, что новообращенный каким-то образом притерся к Сантьяго. Это не компенсирует то, что теперь кофе на вкус как дерьмо, но это ведь не вина Рафаэля, поэтому Саймон решил выкинуть это из головы. 

\- Как сама? - Сказал Льюис, меняя тему, и Клэри с горящими глазами начала рассказывать ему о Джейсе и Институте, о Джейсе и оружии, а еще о Джейсе.

Саймон ел свои блинчики и старался не вздыхать слишком громко.

 

***

\- Ты слишком нерешителен, - сказал Рафаэль, нахмурившись.

У Саймона может теперь и есть впечатляющие способности к регенерации, но после нескольких раундов с его новым лидером он почувствовал себя разбитым и практически готовым ползти в постель с теплым кровавым молоком и последним выпуском "Грейсона"*. Дело не в том, что Льюис не использует все свою силу, скорость, суперзрение и прочее приходящее со всем бессмертным весельем, но ему просто не по силам застать Сантьяго врасплох, не важно насколько сильно он старается. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Саймон, откатившись назад и встав на ноги. - Просто напоминаю, что ты, во-первых, старше, во-вторых, сильнее, и, в-третьих, возможно, провел свои первые вампирские годы частично в здоровом самобичевании, в то время как я привычен к битвам, которые происходят _только_ в моей игровой консоли.

Рафаэль рыкнул. Саймон мог пошутить про оборотней, но это было бы слишком.

\- Мне уже слишком много раз приходилось спасать твою жизнь, - произнес Сантьяго, что абсолютно несправедливо, учитывая, что он ответственен за добрую часть тех разов. - Ты должен научиться защищать себя. Нижний Мир далеко не безопасное место. 

\- Да, - ответил Саймон. - Я понял. Потому что, ах да, ты ведь знаешь, я умер.

Рафаэль как-то умудрился совместить свою фирменную поднятую бровь с закатыванием глаз в одно гигантское "не впечатлил" выражение. 

\- Опять. - Сказал Сантьяго.

\- Бо... - произнес Саймон, тут же чувствуя удушение. - Блять, - сказал он вместо и осмелился вызвать Рафаэля на его языке. 

Тот ухмыльнулся и сделал шаг назад. 

Саймон ненавидит все.

 

***

Саймон не расскажет Клэри, что тренировки, вампирская политика и тоска по своей семье не единственные его проблемы. 

После смерти отца Льюиса мама отправила того к детскому психологу, потому что кошмары не прошли бы сами. Мальчику пришлось рассказать обо всем, что он чувствует и нарисовать тонну картинок. Ему разрешили не посещать школу некоторое время, что должно быть просто великолепно, но это также значило бы, что он не будет видеться с Клэри. Со временем горе осело куда-то глубже, и Саймон снова смог спать всю ночь.

Теперь он просыпается крича, его пальцы сжимают простынь, а грудь будто что-то сдавливает. Он чувствует, что задыхается без воздуха, в котором более не нуждается, дрожь сотрясает его. Он уверен в том, что он мертв - абсолютно мертв - и заперт под землей, один, один, один...

Прежде чем появляется Рафаэль, проходит лишь минута, по ощущениям длящаяся намного дольше. Он не говорит ничего, просто кладет свои руки на плечи новообращенного, удерживая того на месте, пока Саймон возращается в сознание, глаза закрыты, но напряжены. Когда мысли начинают проясняться, Льюис должен бы чувствовать смущение, но ему просто нужно, чтобы Сантьяго удерживал его в реальности немного дольше. Рафаэль никогда не отстраняется, просто ждет, когда Саймон расслабится и взъерошивает ему волосы осторожными пальцами.

\- Que duermas bien, - шепчет он, и Льюис проигрывает эти слова у себя в голове, пока не попадет в объятия Морфея, и ждет рассвет.

Они никогда не говорят об этом при наступлении ночи, а Саймон начинает понимать, почему остальные в клане свергли одну из старейших вампиров ради парня, который едва выглядит старше подростка, не более. 

Рафаэль - лидер.

А Саймон? Он сопротивлялся все это время, но уже понимает, что его верность - вопрос времени.

 

***

\- Саймон! - крикнула Морин. Глаза вампира расширились от удивления. Саймон не был уверен, румянец на ее щеках из-за злости или смущения. Льюис надеялся, что не получит пощечину, а также на то, что его не ждет целый разговор "мы переспали, а потом ты пропадал неделями". Это не ситком, так что он не мог сказать, что это был не просто быстрый перепих, а, ну... смерть утром и переезд в отель, полный вампиров.

Ага.

\- Морин, - сказал он, стараясь быть непринужденным. - Привет!

Последовал неловкий момент, когда они оба не знали, как поддержать разговор, и Саймон вот-вот начал бы болтать о книге Терри Пратчета, которая находилась в руках у девушки, или о ее футболке "Firefly", или о чем угодно, когда появился Рафаэль, ищущий копию "Вдали от обезумевшей толпы".

Новообращенному хочется спрятаться за рядом полок, но он вампир, Сантьяго тоже вампир, и это была бы самая бессмысленная игра в прятки из всех. К тому же он, знаете, должен был учиться пребыванию среди людей и не есть их. Поэтому вампиры, собственно, и находились здесь.

\- Я впечатлен, малыш, - сказал Рафаэль, не поднимая взгляд от книги. Льюис с радостью принял бы комплимент своей растущей силе воли, если бы Морин сейчас не таращилась на них по очереди с выражением возрастающего шока.

Что означает...

Черт.

\- Это не... - начал Саймон, - я имею в виду...

Рафаэль наконец-то закрыл свою книгу. Уголок его рта подозрительно дернулся, и Саймону хочется _убить_ его, серьезно, _убить насмерть_... смертельнее.

\- Здравствуй, - произнес Сантьяго, вежливо улыбаясь Морин, от чего Льюис просто обалдел. - Ты готов уйти? - Обратился глава уже к новообращенному.

Льюис задумался о том, сможет ли он сдерживать голод весь вечер даже без предварительного перекуса, а затем о том, что Морин считает, что он на свидании с лидером клана вампиров, и кивнул слишком быстро.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Саймон. - Ты купил ее?

\- Камилла где-то оставила первое издание, - сказал Сантьяго с поднятой бровью, ставя книгу на полку, что натолкнуло на мысль о том, что он сделал это просто чтобы обеспечить бедному продавцу больше работы. Теперь очередь Саймона закатывать глаза, потому что он быстро учится тому, что Рафаэль может быть кем угодно, но его зло где-то на уровне недрессированного щеночка.

\- Он милый, - тихо сказала Морин, как только Рафаэль неспешно направился к выходу. Саймон уставился на нее, надеясь, что Сантьяго не слушает их.

\- Ладно, - произнес вампир и сбежал.

 

***

Саймон, кажется, начал понимать, почему нежить недолюбливает охотников.

Он бы не сказал, что Клэри натолкнула его на эту мысль, но сначала это было целой речью "если бы мы просто работали сообща", а потом Сумеречный охотник - на этот раз Джейс - получил ранение, и неожиданно "работа сообща" стала "удерживайте их, пока мы постоим тут, поволнуемся о своем, а не о больших ребятах с еще большими пушками". Саймон понимает, правда, но потом Кирану, вампиру, который учил его очень устаревшим карточным играм последние несколько ночей, вогнали кол в сердце.

Льюис, чувствуя потрясение, поднял взгляд вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как лицо Рафаэля исказилось от несчастья и ярости. Горе охватывало Саймона волнами, в то время как остальные вампиры из клана застыли. Киран - первый, кто умер после обращения Льюиса. Не важно, сколько раз Сантьяго говорил ему об этом, Саймон не понимал, что все они связаны, до тех пор, пока один из них не погиб.

Отреченный появился за спиной лидера, и Саймон, не останавливаясь, не думая, начал сверкать клыками и кулаками. Сжав в руке кирпич из развалин, он ударял им снова, и снова, и снова.

Клэри что-то прокричала на расстоянии, но именно Рафаэль сгреб его и оттаскивал, пока спина Саймона не прильнула к его груди, а раскрошившийся в пыль кирпич не улетел в сторону. Битва окончена. Все остальные целы. Грудь Льюиса все еще вздымалась, мышечная память вместо реальной необходимости, а Сантьяго шептал что-то по-испански тому на ухо, пока Саймон не стал самим собой.

Или, возможно, это другой он - яростный и дикий - на его месте.

Бо...

Блять.

\- Боже, Саймон, - подбежав к другу, сказала Клэри, а Рафаэль отошел в сторону. - Ты в порядке?

\- Не совсем, - ответил он, потому что нет смысла врать, потому что он стоял над раскрошенным черепом отреченного, а клыки все еще выглядывали из-под верхней губы.

Клэри выглядела так, словно хочет обнять его, но не знает, можно ли ей, что было глупо, пока она не произнесла:

\- Джейсу сильно досталось. Нам нужно вернуть его в Институт.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Льюис. - Мне нужно остаться с кланом. Потеря Кирана ударит сильнее, когда андреналин спадет.

Клэри открыла рот, и Саймон понял, что она хочет спросить, кто такой Киран - был - и не мог услышать это в данный момент. Не сейчас, когда он чувствал себя настолько объединенным с кланом, и не когда Рафаэль все еще выглядел потерянным, собирая свою семью вокруг себя.

\- Увидимся позже, - сказал Льюис вместо нее и ушел прочь.

Сантьяго заметил Саймона, подходящего ближе, и его взгляд смягчился, совсем немного.

Льюис надеялся, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы Рафаэль понял, что на этот раз он выбирает его.

 

***

В следующий раз, когда он спит, то не может проснуться. 

Его горло охрипло от криков, он чувствует запах крови под собственными ногтями, будто он царапал все и вся. Саймон уверен, что будет тонуть в грязи вечность. Больно, словно он выкапывает себя из могилы собственными руками снова и снова, только на этот раз он не следует инстинктам, в этот раз он осознает, что его сердце не забьется опять только по желанию.

Где-то на краю сознания он чувствует запах Рафаэля, бормочущего проклятья, начавшего удерживать руки новообращенного на месте. На этот раз этого не достаточно, чтобы вернуть того в реальность, не когда выкапывание себя, стоящее перед глазами, не более, чем кошмар. Руки Сантьяго становятся настойчивее, Саймон неясно слышит собственное имя, произносимое снова и снова, но темнота слишком плотная, и он _не может_.

"Dios", - шипит Рафаэль, и Льюис чувствует, как кто-то сдергивает простыни, а еще воображаемый жар чужого тела, льнущего к своему, пробиваемому дрожью. Губы Сантьяго прижаты к щеке Саймона, но тот не может уловить смысл составляемых предложений. Рука лидера твердо схватила запястье Льюиса, удерживая на месте, другая покоится прямо над бессполезным сердцем новообращенного.

У Саймона были друзья, семья, девушки, но он никогда не нуждалсяв ком-то настолько, и, возможно, дело в страхе от осознания этого, а может это само присутствие Рафаэля, но темнота немного развеялась.

Когда Саймон наконец просыпается, Сантьяго все еще обнимает его, простыни запутаны между их ног, а солнце исчезает за горизонтом. Остальные уже передвигаются по отелю; Льюис никогда бы не подумал, что будет так благодарен за способность чувствовать их.

\- Добрый вечер, - говорит Рафаэль; Саймон подпрыгнул бы от неожиданности, если бы уже не понял, что тот бодрствует.

\- Ты хоть спал вообще? - Спрашивает новообращенный, на что Сантьяго пожимает плечами.

\- Я могу обходиться без отдыха дольше остальных, - отвечает лидер. Он не спрашивает, в порядке ли Саймон, за что тот благодарен ему: он не знает, как выразить эту путаницу в голове, пока что, но и не уверен, захотел ли, даже если б мог. - Мы должны поесть.

\- Ага, - произносит Льюис, - не могли бы мы просто...

Рафаэль не двигается с места, Саймон прогоняет остатки тьмы.

 

***

\- Я вчера случайно встретила Морин, - сказала Клэри вместо приветствия, а Саймон подумал, не поздно ли еще уйти отсюда лунной походкой нафиг.

\- О, - ответил он вместо побега, - это хорошо? 

Клэри одарила его взглядом, и Саймон забыл, что он, ну, знаете, крутой бессмертный вампир и захотел, чтобы земля поглотила его полностью.

\- Она спрашивала, был ли ты тогда на свидании с парнем. Сексуальным парнем.

\- Вот бля, - произнес Саймон и уронил голову на руки. - Ладно, я могу объяснить...

Клэри засмеялась, а вампир послал в ее сторону свой взгляд.

\- Успокойся, - сказала она, - я довольно быстро поняла, что она говорила о Рафаэле. Нужно ли мне с ним поговорить?

Саймон повелся на ужас этого заявления.

\- Это... создание-создатель или... - спросила охотница. Льюису срочно нужно выяснить, где она прячет романы Анны Райс.

\- Он не мой создатель, - ответил Саймон, что прозвучало больше как оправдание, чем констатация факта.

\- Точно. Но он лидер твоего клана или что-то такое.

Вампиру хочется сказать, что это не одно и то же, что это ответственность, которую несет Сантьяго; он не управляет Саймоном, так, как способна Камилла. Рафаэль не может заставить Льюиса делать то, что тот не хочет - факт, который бесит Рафаэля, Саймон уверен, восемьдесят процентов времени. Особенно когда Льюис хочет зависать где-нибудь, делая то же, что и обычные молодые люди, вместо того, чтобы постигать сложную науку "надо-не надо в вампирской культуре".

Сантьяго серьезно воспринимает свою роль, и это, возможно, позволяет Саймону увидеть что-то сквозь кожу и гель для волос. Сейчас новообращенный побился бы об заклад, что позови его Рафаэль, он последовал бы за ним на край света.

Вампир не знает, как объяснить это подруге не звуча так, будто ему промыли мозги, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и говорит: "Ну, да".

\- Он и правда сексуальный, - сказала Клэри после паузы. А Саймон подавился воздухом. 

\- Эм, - произнес он.

\- Ну это я так, - продолжила охотница, - просто говорю.

\- Прошу, можем мы проверить о чем нибудь еще? О чем угодно. Как там Джейс? - Спросил Саймон в отчаянии, а смех Клэри заставил его почувствовать себя человеком, чего не было уже несколько недель.

 

***

— Ты становишься лучше, — сказал Рафаэль, потирая быстро исчезающий след на левой щеке, оставленный новообращенным.

Саймон ухмыльнулся.

— Физическая сила компенсирует, — ответил он, счастливо дожидаясь, когда Сантьяго закатит глаза.

— Дерзость убьет тебя, — напомнил ему лидер. Саймон пожал плечами, но спорить не стал.

Он потянулся к бутылке с кровью, опустошил половину и протянул Рафаэлю, прежде чем подумал об этом слишком тщательно.

— Ты тренируешь каждого новообращенного?

Сантьяго осушил оставшуюся половину, прежде чем ответил.

— Нет, — изрек он, — их не было многие годы, и даже когда были, Камилла была слишком увлечена собой, чтобы подумать о последствиях.

— Оу, — произнес Льюис и впервые подумал о том, что, возможно, все действия Рафаэля не были частью перешедшего к нему руководства. Неудивительно: Камилла ни за что не стала бы тратить время на Льюиса, часами тренируя его или развивая его силу воли. Или сидеть у кровати кричащего пополнения в семье. И это также значит, что Рафаэль делал все это для Саймона, а Саймон один и это...

Да.

\- Спасибо, - сказал новообращенный, прежде чем смог бы передумать. Сантьяго кивнул, не смотря на него, а Саймон подумал, что возможно он не единственный, кто терпит некоторые изменения.

 

***

Похоже, Саймон может умереть.

Снова.

Напуганная Клэри мельтешила перед его глазами, хотя Джейс пытался удержать ее на месте, чтобы Изабель смогла оценить повреждения. Саймон начал успокаиваться только когда почувствовал Рафаэля неподалеку.

\- Какого черта? - Сказал Сантьяго, появившись так быстро, что охотники потянулись к своему оружию.

\- Привет, - произнес Саймон, который не знал, что вампиры могут чувствовать головокружение, но вот, пожалуйста.

\- Вы позвали мага? - Спросил он у остальных, на что Изабель кивнула. - Dios, малыш, я не тренировал тебя, чтобы ты просто умер на какой-то дурацкой вылазке Сумеречных охотников.

\- Прости. Постараюсь не делать этого.

Клэри все еще тяжело дышала рядом, но Джейс вроде крепко держал ее, а Алек продолжил проверять свой телефон, что, по мнению пострадавшего, могло значить, что Магнус уже рядом. Губы Рафаэля были сжаты в тонкую линию, и он был одет в костюм, который Саймон еще не видел, ведь он, очевидно, вампир, у которого за спиной десятки лет, и который любит ходить по магазинам. 

\- Мне нравится твой пиджак, - сказал Льюис. - И твое лицо.

Рафаэль фыркнул, и даже Клэри перестала беспокоиться.

\- Ты идиот, - ответил Сантьяго. Саймон не мог не согласиться.

\- Конечно, - сказал он, - но я еще и умираю второй раз за несколько месяцев, так что это меньшая из моих проблем.

\- Ты никогда не замолкаешь, да? - Спросил Рафаэль, но посмотрел на него тем мягким, ласковым взглядом, так же, как после очередного кошмара новообращенного.

Саймон завис под этим взглядом дольше, чем хотел бы признать.

\- Магнус здесь, - вставил Алек так, будто подарил бы Магнусу Бейну первенца, лишь бы этот разговор закончился, и даже Рафаэль выглядел облегченным.

\- Мы должны дать ему немного места, - сказала Изабель, посторонившись, чтобы Магнус смог работать. Саймон все еще смотрел на Рафаэля. 

\- Я никуда не уйду, - сказал Сантьяго. Льюис улыбнулся ему прежде, чем потерял сознание.

 

***

Когда оно снова вернулось к Саймону, тот почувствовал запах крови и кофе.

\- Вот, - сказал Рафаэль, передавая ему кружку. - С тех пор, как ты сокрушался насчет кофе, я подумал, что могу показать тебе очевидное решение. 

\- Cafe au du sang, - изрек Саймон, вздыхая, а Сантьяго предсказуемо закатил глаза. - Нам следует запатентовать это. Старбакс мог бы убивать толпы поздних посетителей. 

\- Что ж, тебе определенно лучше, - сказал Рафаэль, на что новообращенный согласно прогудел в кружку и отказался извиняться за то, что чуть не умер.

\- Я правда сказал, что мне нравится твое лицо? - Спросил Льюис, и воспоминание обрушилось на него. - Бля, _сказал_.

Рафаэль выглядел самодовольным, а Саймон ненавидел себя за то, что ему все еще нравится его лицо, даже не при смерти.

\- И мой пиджак. Что было мило, ведь обычно у тебя будто кровная месть с ними. 

\- Ага. Прости за то, что флиртовал с тобой на смертном одре.

Рафаэль пожал плечами, а глаза его сияли.

\- Должно быть, худшее время для флирта.

\- Я понятия не имею, что делаю, — сказал Саймон честно. Он не знает, когда ему начал нравиться Сантьяго, когда он стал зависеть от него, когда ему вообще начали нравиться парни. Должно быть, это одна из вампирских штучек, но новообращенный думает, что этот полнейший беспорядок - старый Саймон Льюис.

\- Оно у тебя хоть иногда есть? - Спросил Рафаэль, за что Льюис кинул в него подушку, а затем потянулся к его руке.

\- Я знаю, что ты супер старый, и тебя наверное нужно добиваться и все такое, но в наши дни дети обычно начинают с поцелуев.

\- Dios, ты такой раздражающий, - сказал Сантьяго, но поцеловал его в любом случае. 

Это определенно компенсирует смерть.

И почти компенсирует кофе.


End file.
